Who will win?
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Jack finds out about Vala beating Daniel up on the promeithius and wants to do something about it.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is just a stupid little thing that popped into my head while I was working on a new X-men story after i had gone to the Scifi Channel BBorad and read a conversation about if Daniel adn Jack got into a fight then who would win. So her you have it.**

**Who Would Wim? **

"Daniel, you got beat by a girl?" Jack said a loud reading Daniel's mission report he had turned in a week ago. "All right that's it." Jack said putting down the report and walking out of his office. "That boy has got to learn how to fight."

Jack walked into the mess hall where he found Sam, Teal'c and the wimp he was looking for, Daniel.

"Hello Sir, you care to join us?" Carter asked putting her spoon into her blue jello.

"Sure I'd love to, Carter." Jack said pulling up a chair on the edge of the table next to Daniel and Sam.

"O'Neill would you care for a donut?" Teal'c asked holding out his plate full of chocolate covered donuts.

"No thanks though. Carter you want one?"

"No sir I've had five all ready." Sam said with a face that said she couldn't turn Teal'c down.

"So Jack you read my report yet?" Daniel asked eating orange jello and looking at some new artifact the SG-12 brought back.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did Daniel and I found something very interesting."

"Oh yeah what?" Daniel replied not looking up at Jack.

"Oh I don't know something about you getting beat by a girl!" Jack yelled at his friend.

Sam nearly coughed on her jello when Jack said that Daniel got beat by a girl.

"Carter, you okay?" Jack asked as he pat her on the back

"Yes… Sir.. Fine Sir. Thank you. So Daniel was she cute?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on Daniel. She obviously was if you let her win."

"He didn't let her win." Jack said arguing with Sam.

"How do you know you weren't there?" Daniel asked looking at Jack.

"Okay fine, did you let her beat you up?" Jack asked.

"I don not believe DanielJackoson would allow a woman to beat him in combat." Teal'c said finishing the last of his donuts.

"How so?" Carter asked.

"DanielJackson is a formidable warrior and would not allow himself to be beaten by any being."

"Unless she was cute." Carter said with a smile.

"All right fine. I'll admit Vala was pretty but I didn't let her beat me up. She simply caught me off guard."

"Fine." Jack said, " How'd she get you off guard? She hold her nose and pretend that it was broken?"

Daniel was quiet for a moment as he looked from the artifact to Jack and back again.

"Oh for drying out loud!" Jack exclaimed not believing what had happened, "Daniel that's the oldest trick in the book. I could beat Carter with that trick." Jack said and then realizing what he said apologized. "No offence, Colonel."

"None taken sir."

"All right, come on Daniel." Jack said take away Daniel's unfinished jello and disposing of it.

"Hey I wasn't done with that."

"That's fine. You won't need it where your going."

"What your going to kill me just because I got beat up by Vala?" Daniel asked half-scared out of his mind.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach Daniel how to fight. The best way is to ump into the ring feet first." Jack smiled as he pulled Daniel from his chair and forced him out of the door and into the hall.

"So who do you think will win?" Carter asked Teal'c as they walked out into the hall as well.

"I believe DanielJackson will do well."

"But?"

"there is no but. I believe he will win against O'Neill."

"Don't get me wrong Teal'c, You may win against the General but I don't think Daniel will. He's not as buff as you are."

"Are propusing a wager?"

"I guess I am." Carter said," All right here it is. If Daniel wins then Sg-1, including the General, will have to watcha Star Wars marathon next week atmy house.

"And if O'Neill wins?"

"If the General wins then...SG-1 has to come to a motorcross championship race with me next week. Deal?" Sam asked strtching out he hand.

"Deal!" Teal'c said shacking the Colonel's out stretched hand

**A/N: Hope you like it. Who do you think will win?**


	2. The fight

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I really hadn't expected to get that many in one day! Anyway, here's the rest of the story. Hope you like it and it may be a little weak. The fighting part of a story isn't what I write best. If you see any mistakes then please tell me but don't yell pease. **

**Who will Win?**

**Chapter Two**

"Okay Daniel keep your hands up and everything covered." Jack advised his friend, who had not only got beat by Vala but got hit in the family jewels with a fire extinguisher.

"Jack is this really necessary?" Daniel asked as he put his boxing gloves on and Jack fixed his own helmet.

"Daniel, do you want rumors to start going around the base, saying that you got beat by a girl and can't fight?"

"You wouldn't."

"He would Daniel." Carter said from the chair she sat in next to the ring. Teal'c stood beside her awaiting the match to begin.

"Daniel, I'm the General. I can do what ever I want."

"With in reason, Sir." Carter reminded O'Neill once again.

"I do believe you will do fine, DanielJackson." Teal'c said finally speaking.

"Thanks Teal'c but I'm not too sure about that. It's not like I grew up in Harlem or some place like that." Daniel said throwing his hands up as Jack had all ready done.

"First move is yours Space monkey." Jack said as he and Daniel danced around each other in a circle.

Daniel sighed and threw a punch to Jack's head but Jack moved his head just in time. The next move was Jack's and he went right for Daniel's face and made contact. In which Daniel's face made contact with the ground.

"DanielJackson are you all right?" Teal'c asked when he saw his friend fall. Daniel put his hand to his nose and found that it was bleeding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jack just gave me a bloody nose that's all." Daniel said as he got up and raised his hands once more.

"Whenever you're ready Danny-boy." Jack said circling his teammate once more.

Daniel punched Jack in the stomach, which caused Jack to fall forward a little bit. Then Daniel punched him in the back and kicked him in the knee. Jack fell to the ground holding his knee.

"Damn it Daniel, I think you broke my knee cap." Jack said as Carter stood to her feet.

"Should we not go help him, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked confused a little.

"No, just wait. The General may be teaching Daniel a lesson." Sam whispered so that Daniel couldn't hear her.

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel asked as he knelt by his friend and was about to look at the knee when Jack punched him in the face again.

"Your knee's not hurt is it?" Daniel asked lying on the floor feeling stupid that he fell for Jack's trick.

"Nope. Just fine and that was Lesson number two."

"What was Lesson number one?"

"Lesson number one was keep everything guarded." Jack said standing up and helping Daniel to his feet, "Lesson number two is always be on guard and never underestimate your enemy. You must be able to know what tricks your enemy is going to pull out of their sleeve and what Ace they've got up their butt. Your move. I've knocked you down twice and you've gotten me down once. If you can get me down this time we'll be tied and then have a tie breaker. You've got next move."

Daniel swung his right fist high and hit Jack in the jaw. In return Jack swung low and aimed for below the belt but Daniel blocked the punch with his left glove.

"Now your learning." Jack said as Daniel punched him several times in the chest and made him fall down.

"Good, that's good. You're getting better Danny-boy. Now we have a tie breaker." Jack said getting to his feet and putting his hands up as Daniel did, who was feeling more confident now. "Your move Jack." Daniel said with a smile even though his nose still hurt a little bit.

Just as Jack was about to swing at Daniel the alarms started to go off and the sergeant came on the intercom and said, "Unscheduled off world activation."

"Damn just as I was about to beat you too!" Jack said taking his gloves and helmet off.

"Next time, Jack. There's always next time." Daniel said taking his gear off too, "Of course I was going to beat you."

"I so own you." Jack said as the two walked out of the room together and headed to the gate room.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c began as he caught Sam before she could leave, "what are we to do about our wager?"

"Well, it was a draw so I guess we do both next Saturday. The motocross race doesn't start until five so from noon until five we will watch as many Star wars movies as we can." Cater said as she walked out of the room and was soon followed by a not so satisfied Teal'c.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I couldn't deside who would win. I did however, take some ideas off of the review. in a few weeks I may change the ending of the story or write and nother story where they actuallyget mad at one another and fight on a mission. I like both Daniel and Jack and was going to make Daniel win but then I thought of this ending. The I so own you line is a quote from an episode but I can't remember the name at the moment. Personally I think Jack would win. So points for the three people who agree with me:) RR Please**


End file.
